Let it Snow
by djk1982
Summary: A cold winter night shared between Spike and Faye. Lemon warning. Read and Respond.


Hello out there, true believers, and Happy Holidays! This fic comes to you just in time for Christmas, a delightful season of magic, happiness, and believe it or not, romance. This particular story was inspired by the beautiful artwork of the Faye Valentine hentai calendar, which I purchased from the good people at White Phoenix Art. Check them out at , where you can get a calendar of you're own! I dedicate it to all of you out there, who have wished on those cold winter night's that you had something (or someone) warm to cuddle up to. And as usual, I do not own Cowboy Bebop or its characters, otherwise you would be seeing this on TV and not reading it online. Enjoy!

There was a light on in the cabin. It sat, seeming isolated in the woods, even though there were other cabins within sight of it. The snow gently drifted down from the sky, collecting in vast white sheets across the ground. It was all-quiet, with only the sound of the wind gently carrying the frosty flakes down to the ground.  
But then there was a sudden scream as the Swordfish II dove out from the darkness. It tore over the top of the cabin, the sonic boom taking a moment to catch up to the actual ship.  
Inside the cabin, the corners of a pair of ruby lips turned up into a smile.

Spike sighed as he killed the engine. He paused a moment, as if considering what to do next, even though it was perfectly obvious. He looked out through the glass of the cockpit across the white field that led up to the cabin door; it looked thousands of miles away, and the night as so cold. His body nagged him to remain inside the warmth of The Swordfish, but he knew what was waiting for him inside. With a second sigh, this one of resignation, he pulled his scarf closer around his face and pulled open the hatch, stepping out into the frigid air.  
He walked slowly to the cabin, the snow crunching under his feet. Behind him, a trail of footprints followed him, soon to vanish under more of the chilly white stuff. He kept his hands jammed in his pockets, almost dreading the feel of the night air on more of his skin. His breath came out from the cloth of his scarf in a steamy cloud, like the breath of a dragon. The cold bit at his nose and wrapped itself around his legs, reaching for the warmth that was between them to give him a jolting stab of cold. He walked a little faster.  
The door opened without a sound, revealing the soft glow of the dancing flames illuminated against the walls. He stepped inside, instantly feeling the difference. He hung his jacket on the peg on the wall, removed his shoes and placed them alongside the radiator to warm, and then walked into the living room.  
Faye was seated on the couch, making it look all the more inviting. A bottle of wine sat open on the table in front of her, two glasses next to it, one already full. She sipped at it delicately as he sat down next to her.  
"You're just in time, it's starting to pop." She gestured toward the tin that sat on the hearth above the flames, and her words were emphasized by the soft popping noise. The top of the tin quickly began to rise up like a balloon filling with air, and Spike removed it from the hearth to let it cool for a moment. While they waited, he poured himself a glass of wine.  
"You seem to be making yourself comfortable" he said with a light chuckle in his voice. He slighted the top of the tin open, revealing the popped corn inside. Faye took a handful and blew softly on it before popping a few of the kernels into her mouth.  
"Why not, that's what we're here for, isn't it?" As if to make an example, she took her shoes off, the heels off with her toes and then kicking her legs lightly to toss them in the air and let them drop to the floor. Spike approved of the idea, and followed suite.  
"It's getting pretty bad out there," he said after a few mouthfuls, resuming the conversation, "I almost couldn't see where to land, it's coming down so hard. I wonder if Jet'll even be able to find us."  
"That eager to leave, cowboy?" she chuckled, "Does it make you nervous, being alone with me?"  
"The day I'm nervous with you, Faye Valentine" he said, casting her an amused look with those mesmerizing eyes, "is the day hell freezes over."  
"And the devil gives free sleigh rides." Faye added, giggling a little. "Then again, that just might happen with how cold it's getting out there."  
"Good thing we have a fire and a bottle of wine to keep us warm." He smiled, raised the glass in an unspoken toast, and then sipped.  
"Hmm, but there's always other ways of staying warm, cowboy." Spike smiled as he caught the look on her face over the rim of his glass. Her eyes narrowed seductively, and she leaned forward a bit, giving him a more than generous view down the front of her top.  
"Hm, well, if you put it like that…" he smiled and leaned in to meet her. Their lips met, igniting in both of them a flame that burned brighter and hotter than those dancing in the fireplace. They massaged their lips together, his head tilting slightly to the side. She placed a hand on his cheek and pushed, as if righting his head. Their mouths parted with a soft sucking sound, and they smiled warmly at each other. "Maybe we can wait for Jet a little longer." He said, finishing his earlier sentence, and leaned in for another blood boiling kiss.  
They passed quickly into the night like this, talking, drinking, teasing, kissing. The darkness grew around their small cabin, and the snow continued to fall in soft torrents. Eventually the flames began to die down, and Spike refueled the fire with some kindling. Faye picked up the wine bottle and held it up, looking into it as if to find a final drop lingering somewhere at the bottom. Spike smiled and moved past her, taking the bottle from her grip as he went. They gazed into each other's eyes, enjoying the soft pink tint their kisses and the wine had put into their cheeks. He walked away into the kitchen, retrieving a second bottle. He loosened his collar, took off his spot-coat and left it on the counter, and then went back into the living room.  
When he came in, Faye was laying on the fuzzy rug in front of the fireplace-naked. Her skin glowed in the firelight. She crossed her legs and gazed up at him, the light of the fire reflected in her eyes, as if the image of the fire now burning within her. He smiled down at her, and set the bottle aside, thirsting for something else now.  
He went down onto his knees, and she sat up to meet him. She undid a few buttons of his shirt and slid her hand in, placing it on the smooth muscle of his chest, his skin burning hot. He moved and shared another kiss, dripping with desire, her fingers beginning to work faster now to undo his shirt. She slid it from his body as he slowly pushed her back down onto the rug, laying on top of her. He kept his mouth locked with hers, refusing to relinquish her lips, her tongue, her heart. She gave soft sighs of sensual bliss between the gentle smacks of the kissing. He slowly pushed her arms up over her head, their hands twining together for a moment, before he gently ran his fingertips down the smooth skin, placed them against her cheeks to hold her steady for his lips, and then down to gently cup her delicate breasts, and then finally to rest on her hips. She finished undressing him, unzipping his pants and allowing them to be slid off his legs by the soft rubbing of her thighs against his.  
He finally released her lips and began to kiss, nibble, and suck on her neck. He trailed kisses across her collar before finding the perfect spit right below her throat to begin sucking, as if a vampire attempting to drain the desire from her to further fuel his own. She ran her hands along the flesh of his back, her knees raising, her thighs coming up alongside his hips. She opened her eyes, rolling them back in a reflex of pleasure. She smiled when she spotted the small plant hanging on the ceiling above them.  
"Mistletoe…" she said softly, her voice muffled by lust, "You know it's dangerous if you eat it."  
"Kisses are even more dangerous, if you really feel them." He said, his voice muffled now by the tender flesh of her breasts. He trailed warm kisses gently down the valley between them, eliciting a low moan of enjoyment from her. She slowly wrapped one of her legs around his waist, resting her foot against the small of her back, her other leg coiling around his.  
"Oh Spike…" she sighed.

"Faye…" he whispered in return…"Faye? Faye? Yo, Faye, you awake?"  
She opened her eyes, Spike's face filling her vision. She gasped and sat up quickly, finding herself surrounded now by the familiar interior of The Bebop. She looked around for a moment before she realized what had been happening.  
"Yeah Spike?" she said groggily, rubbing her eyes.  
"You were saying my name. I thought you wanted me for something." A blush rose in her cheeks, causing him to tilt his head questioningly.  
"No, nothing. Was just having a dream, is all." She said, trying to smile innocently, difficult considering the thoughts that were still lingering inside her head. Spike cocked a questioning eyebrow, and then shrugged  
"Maybe you should read less of those cheap dime novels." He said, and then left the room. Faye looked down at the open book resting on her thigh. On the cover, flowing letters spelled out the title "Winter Wonderland." Beneath the words, there was a picture; the muscular back of a man with dark her, the pleasure filled face of a woman beneath him. She smiled and set it aside, laying back on the couch with her hands behind her head.  
From down the hallway, the radio in Jet's bonsai room gently droned:

"_Oh the weather outside is frightful, _

_But the fire is so delightful. _

_And since we've no place to go, _

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._

_It doesn't show signs of stopping, _

_And I've brought some corn for popping. _

_The lights are turned down low, _

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow." _


End file.
